Question: Jessica did 92 fewer jumping jacks than Ashley in the evening. Jessica did 1 jumping jack. How many jumping jacks did Ashley do?
Solution: Jessica did 1 jumping jack, and Ashley did 92 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $1 + 92$ jumping jacks. She did $1 + 92 = 93$ jumping jacks.